Road to Revolution
Road to Revolution: Live at Milton Keynes is the second live CD/DVD compilation by Linkin Park. It was recorded during the band's annual Projekt Revolution festival tour at the Milton Keynes National Bowl on June 29, 2008. It was originally planned to be released on November 25, 2008 but was changed to November 24. The concert featured material from all five of the band's albums, including Collision Course with Jay-Z and The Rising Tied by Fort Minor. The package also includes hidden bonus tracks and a multi-page booklet that includes exclusive, never-before-seen live photos.http://lptimes.com/news2008/oct/news10142008.html The Concert The concert was announced months beforehand and promoted heavily; possibly to gain as much of a crowd as possible for the release of a DVD/CD and to compete with the popular Glastonbury Festival which took place the day before and was the main reason Jay-Z was in the country, to headline the festival. The concert took place on June 29, 2008. It was the first time Projekt Revolution had been performed in the UK as part of the first Projekt Revolution in Europe (the other three shows took place in Germany). It was also the first time Linkin Park & Jay-Z collaborated outside of the US. Like all Projekt Revolution concerts several bands played before Linkin Park, the other bands consisted of: Innerpartysystem, The Bravery, Enter Shikari, N*E*R*D, Pendulum and Jay-Z (who did a full set). Release Camera Operators at the concert informed concert-goers of intentions for filming a DVD. The full show, like many other shows, was made available to download for those who purchased a code at the show. On October 6, 2008, the band's official website held a contest for anyone 18 years of age or older to submit a name for the CD/DVD. On October 8, five final choices were made into a poll allowing fans to vote for their favorite. The final choices were: "Linkin Park: Midnight In Milton Keynes", "Sunset Revolution: Linkin Park Live In The UK", "Road To Revolution: Linkin Park Live", "Revolution In The Iron City: Linkin Park Live", "Revolution in the UK: Linkin Park Live". On October 13, the website was modified to fit the winning title which was announced as "Road to Revolution", along with the tracklisting. On October 23, 2008 the footage for "Leave Out All the Rest" premiered on Yahoo! Music. On October 28, 2008, an abbreviated version of the show was broadcast on WOWOW. "Lying from You", "Numb", "The Little Things Give You Away", "Pushing Me Away", "Numb/Encore" and "Jigga What/Faint" were not broadcast. On November 6, the official DVD trailer was posted on Linkin Park's YouTube channel. On November 7, the performance of "Breaking the Habit" premiered (though previously broadcast on WOWOW) on the band's official MySpace page. On November 18, the band began streaming the entire album on their MySpace page. "No More Sorrow" & "Given Up" are mixed up in track order on the stream and "Bleed It Out" is uploaded twice, one in the place of "Numb". On November 20, Linkin Park's official website announced the release date would be changed to November 24 and the footage for "Bleed It Out" premiered on their YouTube channel. On November 25, the footage for "Numb/Encore" & "Jigga What/Faint" premiered on their YouTube channel in one video. Though mistakenly, the footage for "Numb" was placed before "Numb/Encore" but was shortly removed afterwards and replaced with a fixed version. Given Up premiered on their YouTube page on December 2. Although 22 songs in total were played at the concert, "Somewhere I Belong", "Papercut", "Points of Authority" which featured verses from the Fort Minor songs "Petrified" and "There They Go" and "Wake 2.0" were cut from the CD tracklist, although "Wake 2.0" appears on the DVD. Track listing CD 1. One Step Closer 2. From the Inside 3. No More Sorrow 4. Given Up 5. Lying From You 6. Hands Held High 7. Leave Out All the Rest 8. Numb 9. The Little Things Give You Away 10. Breaking the Habit 11. Shadow of the Day 12. Crawling 13. In the End 14. Pushing Me AwaPushing Me Away Piano Version 15. What I've Done 16. Numb/Encore 17. Jigga What/Faint 18. Bleed It Out DVD # One Step Closer # From the Inside # No More Sorrow # Wake 2.0 (changed for the concert) # Given Up # Lying From You # Hands Held High # Leave Out All the Rest # Numb # The Little Things Give You Away # Breaking the Habit # Shadow of the Day # Crawling # In the End # Pushing Me Away (Piano Version) # What I've Done # Numb/Encore # Jigga What/Faint # Bleed It Out Hidden content # Somewhere I Belong # Papercut # Points of Authority Category:Linkin Park albums